Maybe House Had Become Home
by TheDoc811
Summary: Mistakes aren't always the end. A fic set during Season 2. I don't own House. House/Cameron COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Third **_**House**_** fic in a row. And this one's a multi-chapter. Spoilers up to "Failure to Communicate" & possibly the rest of Season 2. Hope I caught all House-isms. **

Cool air rushed through his short hair. It was a sunny day, but its rays didn't touch his eyes, which were protected by a pair of black sunglasses. His leather jacket was unzipped and flapped in the wind. He could hear nothing over the sound of his revved motorcycle engine.

He slowed to a stop at a red light, which he thought was an annoying and unnecessary inconvenience. Smiling, he reached to the side of his bike to grab the cane from its hook. He tapped the window of the car next to him before returning his cane to its proper place.

The owner of the car next to him rolled the window down.

"Cameron!" House called to the driver. He revved the engine, "Race you to the hospital?"

The immunologist laughed but shook her head, "No House."

"So what if we break a few laws and alert several officers of the law?" He smiled, ""What is taking this light so long?"

"I'm not going to race you there House," Cameron grinned, "I don't think the money Cuddy set aside for you legal needs is to be used for any traffic violations."

"You're no fun," Then, the light changed. House sped ahead while Cameron sat back, "If you don't hurry, you'll be the one with a traffic violation!" He called back.

Five minutes later, House pulled into his handicap parking space and limped in through the front doors of the hospital. Cameron walked in several minutes later to see House still waiting there for her.

"Told you we should have raced," House smirked. "You would have gotten here faster."

"Whatever," Then, she realized what time it was, "Why are you here so early?"

"I left my favorite cane here," he answered sarcastically. House limped towards the elevator. "Are you coming?"

"Why are you here House?" she questioned.

"Oh fine," he replied, "I'm expecting a very important piece of mail."

"_You're _actually going to answer your mail?" she asked incredulously.

"No," House stared at her as she was insane as he ambled into the elevator, holding his cane in the way of the door so that she could enter, "This piece of mail will be obvious. You can answer the rest."

She rolled her eyes and pushed the button for their floor, "Thanks for holding the door."

"Wouldn't want to ruin good lobby art," was House's response. Cameron rolled her eyes again, "Your eyes will get stuck like that. You wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"That's medically impossible," she retorted.

"You're such a good little doctor," he snarked, "I wish I had noticed that."

The elevator stopped at their floor, and he hobbled out. Cuddy was waiting in his office, and he had to make a decision between his normal morning coffee, which would be made by Cameron, or facing his stern, female superior. Ultimately, he decided that because he hadn't done anything yet that day, he would be able to deflect Cuddy pretty easily.

House pushed the glass office door open with his cane and said, "What are you doing in my office this morning? Normally, judging by the blouse you're wearing, I'd say that you're just asking to have wild, rampaging sex, but unfortunately, you don't like public showings. Glass walls are definitely public."

"Shut up House," she glared. "I have a patient for you."

"Can't the patient wait until a decent hour?" He complained.

"If you stop complaining and see the patient, I'll let take the next week off from the clinic," said Cuddy.

"Obviously, I'm not the only one who doesn't like early mornings," House replied, "Fine. I'll see the patient."

"Good," she answered, "The file is on the conference table." Cuddy left the room.

"Cameron," he called, and she turned, "Is the coffee ready?"

She walked through the conference room and into the main office to hand House his coffee. "You do realize that I can never fire you."

"And why is that?"

"Because I can't trust Foreman or Chase to make good coffee," he took a sip and smiled contentedly.

"Good to know that I've become more than just lobby art," She smiled, knowing that that was how House conveyed his feelings.

"Yes," He looked back at her before limping to the other side of his desk to look through his mail. He hadn't bothered to check his mailbox the night before, so it was dropped off that morning by Wilson, who came to work just as early as Cameron to avoid his wife. "Now you're lobby art that comes with an added bonus."

"Did you find your special piece of mail?" asked Cameron, ignoring his comment. "And what's this about a patient?"

"First of all, yes, I did find my important piece of mail," he handed her the rest of the pile, "And yes, we do have a patient. When Foreman and Chase get here, we'll start on the differential diagnosis."

"Do we have time to wait?" she asked, "Is the patient critical?"

"Don't worry. He'll be fine," House began to bounce his tennis ball off of the wall behind Cameron.

"Whatever you say," For the third time that day, Allison Cameron rolled her eyes, "So what was the special mail about?"

"It confirmed that you'll see me Friday night at seven," He answered.

"I'm not working that night, unless you think it'll take that long to diagnose." While she was speaking, House reached over and grabbed his 'special' piece of mail.

"Not here," he rolled his eyes, "Gravedigger is back in town. I thought you might like to come."

"Don't you want to ask Wilson?"

"It's fun to see him tortured by his wife," House commented casually as he started to spin his chair.

"He's your best friend," she replied, "but yes, I would like to go."

"Good," he answered, "I don't think that your boss will have any problems with it. In fact—" House stopped spinning his chair so that he was facing her, "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay."

"Okay what?" Chase's voice was heard as both he and Foreman entered the office.

"Oh, is the wombat sad that he doesn't get quality time with the boss?" snarked House.

"Forget I asked," he answered.

"We're wasting time with idle chatter anyway," House hobbled into the conference room and stopped in front of the wipe off board, "We have a patient."

**A/N So what do you think? I like it, though I had no idea where I was going in the beginning. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. **

**AirDragon717**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well here's chapter two. And it's making be ad because I'm neglecting all of my other fics for this one. No matter. Thanks for your reviews.**

"Patient presents with headache, poor circulation, muscle fatigue, and muscle twitches," House began to write the symptoms on the board. "Fainted on the way out of the clinic."

"Who was the doctor in the clinic?" asked Foreman, "They should have run other tests."

Cameron flipped through the chart, "It was…Dr. Cuddy."

"Exactly," answered House, "Now, differential diagnosis."

"Uh…Sarcoidosis," suggested Chase.

"No night sweats, and the glands aren't enlarged," Foreman shook his head, "Meningococcemia?"

"Can't be, there's no rash," interjected Cameron, "Lupus?"

"But, it's never lupus," complained Chase.

"Get me a blood test and a biopsy," said House as he limped around the wipe off board to refill his coffee, "Cameron, get me a more thorough history. Find out if he's taking any other meds."

"And then, let me guess," said Foreman, "Break into the patient's house?"

"You've learned well, my young padawan," House did an Obi-Wan Kenobi impression to match his words. "Go forth and figure out what the hell's wrong with him while I slack off!"

House wandered off to the clinic, mostly to surprise Cuddy into shock. He grabbed a chart and called out the patient's name before limping to Exam one. "Andrea Cuthers?" A pregnant woman stood up and walked into the exam room. "What's the problem?"

"I'm gaining weight for no reason," she replied.

"Are you that stupid?" he asked incredulously.

"Why would you say that?" the patient stared at him.

"You're pregnant, you idiot!" He paged OB/GYN and left the room, "A nurse will be down soon for an ultrasound."

"Why are you in the clinic?" Lisa Cuddy confronted House right in front of the nurse's station.

"You always ask—yell—and tell me to go to the clinic," He rolled his eyes, "I'm getting mixed signals here."

"You never actually listen," she stared at him. "And you have the week off."

"Don't you know that it's opposite day?" House asked sarcastically and hobbled off. He was met by Cameron in the hallway.

"He said that he isn't taking any meds," replied Cameron.

"Everybody lies," House repeated his mantra, "Come on. We're going to check his apartment."

"I thought you told Foreman and Chase to do it," They arrived at the office, and she removed her lab coat before placing it on the coat rack.

"Foreman," House called out to the neurologist who had just walked in. "Watch the patient with Chase. Stay."

"Okay then," said Cameron, grabbing her jacket. "Let's go break the law."

"That's my girl," House commented.

----

They arrived outside, and House made one of his famous rash decisions. He walked over to his bike and motioned for Cameron to join him, "Get on. You know you enjoyed it last time."

"I'll admit nothing," grinned the immunologist as she got onto the bike. This time she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms completely around the older doctor.

House gunned the engine, and they were on their way. Neither said anything during the trip, due mostly to the amount of noise House's bike made. Cameron was tired, having been up late the night before and rested her head on his shoulder. She was too worried about falling off to fall asleep, but she allowed herself to relax.

House showed a rare smile when he felt the weight of her head on his shoulder. He continued going several miles over the speed limit, only slowing down when near a police car.

The apartment was in a dingy building, and House didn't even need to pick the lock because it was broken. He shoved the door, and it swung on its hinges.

"Nice place," commented Cameron, "reminds me of my college dorm room."

"I thought you went to a nice college," replied House.

"Just because the college was nice doesn't mean the dorm rooms are just as nice."

House searched the bedroom while Cameron looked around the kitchen. He soon moved to the bathroom medicine cabinet where he found exactly what he was looking for.

"Cameron, call Foreman," House turned, holding a small bottle of pills, "I found Hydralazine."

**A/N Don't kill me for the cliffhanger. Please review. **

**AirDragon717**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hydralizine can cause lupus," explained House who now sat in his office, bouncing his oversized tennis ball off of the wall, "How boring."

---

They didn't receive another case that week, leaving Camerom to become more and more nervous as her date with House grew closer.

On Friday morning, he warned her that he'd pick her up on his motorcycle. She quickly agreed, having grown used to riding on the bike with her arms wrapped around him.

She dressed in an old band t-shirt that she knew House would appreciate as well as a pair of jeans. At the last minute she grabbed a jacket from her closet. Then, she sat on her couch, picking up a book to distract her. It didn't work.

House arrived five minutes late, just as she had expected him to. When she opened the door, she saw a bouquet of white roses.

"These..uh..," the diagnostician looked uncomfortable performing a romantic gesture, "Here."

"They're beautiful," she received them gratefully, blushing because he was willing to try for her, "but why white?"

"Well," House looked down, surprising her with his nerves, "white is pure, and you're pure. So…"

"House…" she murmured, "That's so sweet. Thank you."

He scowled, "I don't do sweet."

"What was the corsage?"

"Vicodin getting to my head," he shot back.

"Greg," he corrected.

"Greg," she motioned with her hand, "Shall we?"

He nodded slowly, showing her a side of him that was different. House was nervous. The thought appalled her because only a year ago it would have been the other way around.

He mounted the bike first, then reached out a hand to awkwardly help her on. He handed her the helmet before making sure that her hands were securely around his waist. Then, he brought the bike to life.

It roared with energy as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

She watched him work the controls with precision, knowing that she was perfectly safe as long as House drove. It was a silent trust that neither had enjoyed since Stacy and Allison's first husband.

The monster truck rally was crowded, even more so than last time. He paid for two cotton candies and two beers. They scouted for seats and eventually settled on two that were close, but not too close.

"Gravedigger never disappoints," she echoed his words as they walked (limped, in House's case) toward the bike.

A small smile touched his lips as he agreed, "Yeah."

"Why'd you ask me to this the first time anyway?" she asked for not the first time. It was just the first time she'd asked it aloud.

"The wombat is a weasel," replied House, "and Foreman is no fun. Wilson was going to the Oncology dinner, and Cuddy...just no."

"You didn't want to go alone," she looked away, "Isn't that what you normally do?"

"Didn't want to waste a ticket," he answered, "and I had fun--real fun--for the firs time in a long time."

She nodded, "Me too."

The ride home was silent. Motorcycles were too loud for conversation anyway.

She invited him inside, and together they ended up watching a movie. He fell asleep first, and she mused that his arms felt like home.

**A/N short and unexpected ending, huh? It just seemed like it was a good place to end. Thanks for reading. Please review!**

AirDragon717


End file.
